


Baby Steps

by SarahsHaven



Series: Baby Steps [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahsHaven/pseuds/SarahsHaven
Summary: You and Chris have been in a steady relationship for almost three years and recently you have been thinking about telling him that you are ready to take the next step – starting a family. But you are a little uncertain about how to tell him. Turns out Chris might not be as clueless about what’s going on in your head as you thought he was.





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The children’s story the main character reads is from ‘Even Superheroes Have Bad Days’ (yes, the one Chris read for CBeebies). This story is the property of Shelly Becker. No copyright infringement was intended. Remember that I do not know Chris Evans nor have I ever met him, so everything in this story is entirely fictional. 
> 
> Author’s note: I was day dreaming a little and this came to mind. I haven’t written any fanfiction for a long time. This is my first attempt at an RPF. I hope you like it.

You and Chris had been together for almost 3 years. Right from the start of the relationship it had always been clear that he’d wanted kids.  He’d mentioned it several times in interviews and the way he interacted with his nieces and nephews was clear evidence that he loved kids and you were sure that one day he would make a wonderful dad. But you were quite some years younger than him and wanted to take things slow.  With Chris being in the spotlight so often and away filming you wanted to make sure you could handle the Hollywood craziness. Secretly you’d wanted kids as well. Well, you had known that you wanted to be a mom ever since you were in your early twenties, but you didn’t want to tell Chris, because you were afraid it might put pressure on your relationship.

Now that you had been in a steady relationship with him for nearly 3 years, you were ready to take the next step. On the one hand it made you feel nervous. What would it be like? Having a tiny, little baby? At the same time you could easily picture Chris standing behind you with his arms wrapped around you while you were cradling an adorable boy or girl.

Still, you were hesitant. You knew Chris longed for a family and just the idea alone of telling him you were ready to start trying to conceive had your stomach tied up in knots. You could already see him being overexcited, jumping up and down, demanding to start trying right this moment. You loved that part of his personality so much. Especially since you were somewhat more on the reserved and shy side, but telling him you were ready and picturing his overjoyed reaction made you a little nervous. Taking this step was a big deal to you and so you felt a little lost with how to approach the subject.

“Y/N!”

“What is it, Chris?”

Apparently there was no time to consider how to tackle your problem right now, because Chris came in looking a little flustered. He was partly dressed in his Captain America uniform and it looked as if he had walked out of the costume and make-up department only half finished with his transformation from Chris to Steve.

“Scarlett’s babysitter has just fallen ill and we are scheduled to start filming in about 10 minutes. So she didn’t really have time to start calling around for a replacement so I kinda, might have told her you wouldn’t mind looking after Rose,” he said with an apologetic smile.

You smiled. Rose was Scarlett’s adorable two-and-a-half year old daughter. You didn’t mind spending time with any of the Avenger’s kids and it certainly wouldn’t be the first time you babysat some of them, but Chris never wanted you to feel that you were obliged to do so. “Sorry, I know I should have asked before saying that you could do it.”

“Chris, it’s fine. I love Rose. She’s really sweet. We’ll just play with some Barbies, or entertain ourselves with building Lego houses or …”

“Well, you might have to be a little more creative than that. We are shooting a really important scene today so it might be a while before we finish. It might get late … Sorry.”  

“It’s okay.”

Chris seemed a little surprised by your reaction. Recently, the two of you hadn’t been able to spend a lot of time together because Chris’s schedule seemed to be changing every day and you also had quite a few appointments with your publisher to discuss the final changes to your latest novel’s script. Just yesterday, you had discussed that the both of you really needed to make some time for one another again and now he felt guilty about adding this well. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes, I’ll figure something out.” You walked over to Chris and pecked him lightly on his cheek. “Now, go back so you can finish dressing, Captain,” you said with a smirk.

He smiled at you and then ran back to get ready for a long day of filming.

Meanwhile you grabbed your bag, your phone and your notebook. You definitely needed a distraction from the how-to-tell-Chris problem so you were sure to bring your notebook with all your ideas for your new project (yes, you were already thinking of new ideas, even though you hadn’t quite finished your latest novel) so you could work on that while Rose took her afternoon nap later that day. 

\---

“But then they get up and get on with their day … Saving the world in their most super way.” You closed the book and put it on Rose’s nightstand. “Sweet dreams, Rose.”

Rose was yawning and rubbing her eye with her hand. You tucked her in and turned on her little night light. You quietly walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind you. When you turned around to walk to the living room you saw Chris leaning against the wall. You wondered how long he had been standing there looking at you reading Rose a bedtime story.

“Hey,” he greeted with a lazy smile.

“Hey. You already finished for today?”

“Yes, turns out that they made another mistake in the scheduling department and there were some miscommunications with the costume and props departments so we couldn’t film everything that was planned.”

“So we can finally have a nice, quiet evening to ourselves?”

“Yes, Scarlett will be here any minute. Did you enjoy your day with Rose? You seemed very comfortable reading her that story just now.”

“Yeah, we had a good time. We spend some time drawing. We also watched a little TV and played with her dolls. I even got some work done while she was having her afternoon nap.”

“Not too stressful being on your own with a two-and-a-half year old?”

“No, I guess. Today was actually very relaxed and I really enjoyed being with Rose.”

He had a tiny, knowing smile, but didn’t say anything further.

The both of you walked to the front door where you heard Scarlett coming in. You told her a little about your day with Rose and then you and Chris were off to enjoy a relaxed evening together.

\---

During the weekend, you and Chris were invited to one of RDJ’s famous lunches. Robert had thought it was a good idea to organise one big lunch with the entire Avengers cast and in typical RDJ fashion it changed from a simple lunch into a rather big party.

You and Scarlett were chatting to Chris Hemsworth’s wife. Robert, Chris and Chris were looking after the barbeque while Downey’s wife was putting down the last plates on the table. Sebastian and Mackie were enjoying a beer. Everywhere the cast and their partners were mingling and all the kids were enjoying themselves playing games, running around the garden and climbing the swing set. The weather was just right for spending an afternoon outdoors. A gentle spring breeze was blowing, while the sun was shining.

You and Chris were happy to have an afternoon of no stunt rehearsals, no filming and no deadlines from your editor. After babysitting Rose and the relaxing evening off to yourselves, the both of you had been completely wrapped up in your respective projects. Your publisher had demanded the changes to your final two chapters and Chris was busy practising stunts and filming scenes. For the last two and a half weeks you hadn’t really had time to be together besides at night. But then you were both so tired that you hadn’t done anything but sleep.

So you were both happy to be outdoors on such a lovely day and enjoy the company of your friends (or should you say family, since that was what you’d become over the last couple of years).

You also hadn’t really had time to think about when and how to tell Chris you were ready to take the next step in your relationship. Maybe tonight there would be an opportunity, but you still hadn’t quite figured out how to start that conversation. The topic had momentarily been put on the backburner because you were so busy, but hopefully there were a few weeks ahead that were less hectic.

Plus you still felt apprehensive. You knew Chris wanted kids, but he hadn’t ever asked you whether you wanted to take that step with him. So you were nervous. What if he wasn’t as ready as you thought he was?

Your mind had drifted while watching the kids play, but when Scarlet repeated your name you rejoined the conversation. “How’s your book coming along, Y/N?”

“Well, I’m almost done tweaking the last paragraphs. My publisher has been pestering me about finishing it.”

“So when are they going to publish it?” Hemsworth’s wife asked.

Before you could answer you heard one of the kids behind you start crying and you were the first one up and running to the little boy. You scooped him up in your arms and hugged him. While you were comfortingly stroking his back, you asked his siblings India and Sasha what had happened.

While they were saying their brother Tristan had tumbled over a rock, Hemsworth joined you to check on his boy to see if he was alright.

Chris was watching you from his seat next to RDJ. He couldn’t help but smile at how you were interacting with the little ones.

“You could just ask her if she would want some of her own little Evanses,” Robert commented when he saw Chris observing you.

Chris smiled. “No, she’ll let me know when she’s ready.”

“Sure, in five years’ time when she has finally figured out that she’s actually been ready for years?!”

“No, I think she’ll tell me when she feels ready to take that step.”

“I just think, she needs a little nudge. That’s all.”

“We’ll see,” Chris said while seeing how you were wiping some of Tristan’s tears away with you thumb.

\---

A few days later, when Chris returned from set, he found the entire kitchen table covered in your writing ideas. Papers were strewn around, pens and markers were everywhere and your laptop stood in the middle of it all. But you were nowhere to be found. He guessed you must have run off to the store realising that it was almost dinner time and that you actually hadn’t bought anything for dinner yet.

He was looking over your work, when his eyes fell on a section with pictures of different rooms in different houses. He knew you always wanted a clear picture in your head of the setting for your characters so he wasn’t surprised to find you had a whole bunch of pictures lying around. However, this time there was a whole selection of nurseries among the pictures.

He moved some papers aside and looked at the different nursery pictures. One particular room stood out. He realised that the design of that one would fit perfectly in their own house back in Boston. He picked up the picture and noticed a tiny smiley scribbled in the corner. He smiled.

“Chris, you’re here. Sorry, I haven’t cooked yet. I was so caught up in brainstorming for my new project,” you said from the hall where you were putting down the bags with groceries.

When you entered the kitchen, Chris turned around.

“You referring to this project?” Chris said while holding up the picture with the smiley in the corner.

You blushed. “Uh, I guess so,” you stammered. “I uh  … I kinda got sidetracked.”

Chris stepped closer to you. Taking one of your hands in his. “And how long have you been sidetracked for?”

“A couple of months,” you confessed looking up into his eyes.

 “Why didn’t you say something?” Chris asked gently.

“I just didn’t know how to. I mean, I know you love kids, but you never really talked about starting your own family with me, so I was nervous about bringing it up. And then we were both just so busy, so … “ you rambled on.

Before you could continue talking about your internal struggle about talking to him, Chris pressed his lips to yours. After the initial surprise you opened your mouth to him and you shared a slow, passionate kiss.

“Maybe I should have said something sooner, but let me say it now. I would love to start a family with you Y/N.”

You grinned. “Let me say it as well. Chris, I would love to have a baby with you.”

You shared another intense kiss.

“Okay, can I now get overexcited and carry you into the bedroom and start trying right away?” Chris said with a cheeky grin.

You laughed. “Sure, you can.”

The groceries and dinner completely forgotten, Chris swooped you up into his arms and true to his word carried you to your bedroom to start trying.

THE END


End file.
